24 de Diciembre
by luna-sj
Summary: Milo recibe una visita inesperada el 24 de Diciembre.


**NOTA: **

Fic escrito para el evento interno del CLUB Camus&Milo: Navidad Apasionada. Y también para el evento Árbol de Navidad del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi.

Dedicado a Neomina.

* * *

**24 DE DICIEMBRE**

**Por Luna-sj**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando. Recostado en su cama, con la primera estrella atrapada en el marco de la ventana… Sí, allí estaba. No estaba triste, tampoco molesto. Sólo _estaba_.

No se sentía capaz de hacer nada, pero a sus quince años tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente todo. Pero no ahora, si no en otro momento. En otro lugar. Pero, repetía, no estaba triste, tampoco molesto. Sólo _estaba_. Y quizás era eso precisamente el meollo del asunto: no estar así ni así.

¿Pero por qué estaba pensando tanto? No debía pensar tanto. No servía pensar tanto.

Giró sobre su costado derecho hasta quedar sobre su espalda. Clavó la mirada en el techo blanco. Respiró profundamente e imaginó el sonido de la lluvia. La lluvia le gustaba. Le tranquilizaba el alma, el cuerpo. Últimamente más el cuerpo. De regreso del Coliseo, de paseo por el pueblo, deambulando por la playa. Todo el mundo salía huyendo ante el primer trueno, pero él miraba el cielo en espera de que la primera gota le estallara en la nariz. Luego venía la segunda, en la mejilla, y la tercera, en los labios. Una a una se estrellaban en su rostro hasta dejarlo escurriendo agua por todos lados. Y no hacía nada para evitarlo. Se quedaba tieso cual palo de algarrobo, con las manos en los bolsillos y el corazón entumido. Sintiéndose extrañísimo. Lleno de algo liquido, gelatinoso, arenoso… En verdad no estaba seguro. Pero lleno, y colmado, y harto, y tan extraño, muy extraño. Y continuaba caminando, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir, pero seguro de querer llegar a algún lado, a Siberia quizás.

Soltó un suspiro y giró hasta quedar sobre su costado derecho, con el rostro vuelto a la hermosa estrella. No sabía muy bien por qué de pronto tenía esa vocación de caminante lluvioso, pero sospechaba que estaba relacionado con el día en que Camus le había informado, vía carta transiberiana, sobre los tiempos de responsabilidad y preparación. Aquel fatídico día había llovido, qué llovido, había diluviado, y él, luego de la desazonada lectura, había decidido dar un paseo bajo el torrencial aguacero. Como nadie lo conocía por dentro, nadie había intentado detenerlo, y así, escalera tras escalera, había terminado en el Coliseo, donde se había vuelto a mirar las Doce Casas, descubriendo que la situación peor no podía ser porque, al parecer, cada Casa tenía su propio aguacero.

—Puta, qué jodido…

Sí, jodido, pero, qué mierda, él había seguido caminando rumbo a quién sabe dónde. A partir de ese día las caminatas se habían repetido en mayor o menor intensidad (refiriéndonos con intensidad a lo jodido de cada aguacero zodiacal). A la quinta caminata, y tras hartarse del pésimo sentido musical celestial, había incursionado en la elaboración de un _soundtrack_ lluvioso. La primera canción de la larga y sinuosa lista había sido por supuesto _Sound of silence_.

"Hola, oscuridad, vieja amiga… He venido nuevamente a hablar contigo."

Así era como comenzaba la canción y así era como él empezaba sus solitarias caminatas tras la carta de Camus. Sabía que era una actitud medio masoquista, pero como se consideraba a sí mismo medio sádico la cosa se emparejaba. La segunda canción era _If you leave me now_.

"Si tú me dejas ahora, te llevas la mayor parte de mí."

Quería pensar que las letras nada tenían que ver con Camus, pero la verdad era que aquel _soundtrack _era la única vía de comunicación entre sus entrañas y el mundo. Y sino sólo tenía que tararear la tercera canción de la lista: _Nikita_.

"Con ojos que parecían hielo en el fuego. Con el corazón humano cautivo en la nieve. Oh, Nikita, tú jamás sabrás sobre mi hogar. Nunca sabré lo bien que se siente abrazarte. Nikita, te necesito tanto… ¿Has soñado conmigo alguna vez? ¿Alguna vez has visto las cartas que escribo? Cuando miras a través del alambre, ¿cuentas las estrellas en la noche?"

Sí, definitivamente las canciones eran su único puente, su único lenguaje, pero primero muerto antes que admitirlo. Admitir que tanta partida le supuraba el alma, que lo afiebraba, igual o peor que los sueños de madrugada, que lo acosaba, lo ahogaba y sabe Atena qué tantas cosas más. No, primero muerto.

Volvió a girar hasta quedar boca abajo. Todo era culpa de sus quince años. Su maestro se lo había dicho antes de desparecer para siempre. "Son atroces los quince años". Lo había dicho mirando Géminis, moviendo el inmortal palito de su boca. Él no había entendido el por qué de aquella afirmación, pero un mes después había despertado con una quemazón en el pecho. Medio espantado había corrido en busca de Saga al tercer templo y al darse de lleno con el fatal silencio entendió, por fin, hasta qué punto eran atroces los quince años. De buena gana no habría crecido, pero en vista de que todos lo hacían, más aun, en vista de que Aioria lo hacía, decidió que no podía quedarse atrás y por los siguientes años compitió centímetro a centímetro con el mundo entero. Nunca supo si fueron los genes o su espíritu, pero la competencia rindió fruto y su cuerpo despertó un día con proporciones homéricas.

—¿Ahora quién es tu papi?

Ipso facto corrió en busca de Camus, que acababa de bajarse de todos los trenes habidos y por haber, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar al onceavo templo se encontró con un muchacho triplemente más homérico que él.

—¿Y Camus? —preguntó aterrado, mirando hacia todos lados.

El recién bajado de los trenes enarcó una de sus curiosas cejas.

—Me tienes delante.

Milo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas pendejo. Tú no eres Camus. Camus es un enano mal hablado.

Camus lo miró con infinita paciencia y se dio vuelta para adentrarse a la zona residencial de su templo.

—Ven; vamos a desayunar.

Milo lo siguió con la vista, totalmente confundido. Lo vio detenerse y voltear, y pestañeó varias veces al oírlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué esperas? El café con leche no estará caliente toda la mañana.

Durante el desayuno Milo se mantuvo hundido en su asiento, con expresión de perro mojado, mirando al hermoso muchacho que decía ser Camus. ¿Se había quedado dormido y todavía soñaba? ¿En verdad ese era Camus? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto?

—¿Todos los que comen pescado crudo crecen así?

La pregunta sorprendió a Camus, o eso pareció por la forma que sus larguísimas pestañas se batieron.

—¿De qué hablas? Estamos del mismo tamaño. Y no como pescado crudo.

—No me refiero al tamaño…

—¿A qué entonces?

—Eh…

Camus lo miró atento, con esos ojazos azules, con esa perfecta nariz, con esa pequeña boca, con esa piel de durazno. Con todo eso que hace un año no tenía y ahora parecía desbordar.

—Nada, olvídalo.

Milo se hundió más en su asiento y refunfuñó entre masticada y masticada. Camus arrugó la frente y decidió concentrarse en su tostada, restándole importancia al excéntrico comportamiento de su amigo. Los días pasaron y cual manzanas en primavera ambos tomaron deliciosos colores, cada quién por su lado y a su modo, pero de forma realmente sobrenatural. A Milo se le bronceó el cuerpo ya para siempre y a Camus se le asentó el acento extranjero, también ya para siempre. Todos se dieron cuenta, pero nadie se atrevió a mencionarlo porque al primer intento Milo les caía a golpes. Camus le reprochaba tanto vandalismo pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que algún gracioso terminara revolcado en el suelo.

—¿Acaso quieres matar a todos?

—¡Esos idiotas se lo buscan!

—Pero si no han dicho nada…

—Pero te estaban mirando…!

Milo se moría de impotencia y Camus que no entendía. Y es que cómo entender lo que sentía, cómo entender que no quería a nadie mirándolo, a nadie tocándolo, a nadie pensándolo. Ni él mismo ya entendía de un tiempo acá. Sentía que tenía un infierno metido en el cuerpo, un demonio que lo empujaba a estar lo más cerca de él… Por tres meses enteros fue su particular guardaespaldas, su sombra, sus huellas, su todo y nada; hasta que sintió que ya no podía más, y como el mejor de los cobardes huyó a Milos, según él a cumplir un riguroso entrenamiento.

—Con tantas personas me es imposible concentrarme —dijo por toda razón.

Camus lo vio partir desde la entrada de su templo. Luego buscó un viejo cuaderno y anotó:

"Todos los hombres están hechos de miedo."

De regreso al Santuario, una semana después, Milo pasó a buscarlo al onceavo templo, pero ya no lo encontró

—Volvió a Siberia —le informó Tauro.

Frunció el ceño, pero sólo eso. El viaje a Milos le había exorcizado los demonios. Decidió olvidar aquel complicado episodio y se entregó con verdadero empeño a su vida de santo dorado. Dejó de agarrarse a golpes con los aprendices y se ofreció a todas las misiones. En sus ratos libres prestó ayuda a los más necesitados, que en su mayoría eran mujeres, y un día despertó siendo el galán del Santuario. Shaka comenzó a hablarle sobre la trampa de la carne y Aldebarán hizo gala de una impresionante colección de chistes colorados. Pero nada, Milo en secreto siguió siendo el mismo chico preocupado de sus atroces quince años. Intentó no pensar en Camus, pero con sus cartas transiberianas hizo un pequeño altar, guardándolas en un pequeño cofre en estricto orden de llegada.

—Con un poco de suerte volverá siendo el mismo enano mal hablado del verano pasado —se alentaba mirando el Coliseo desde su terraza.

Pero Camus le envió una foto donde aparecía siendo el jovencito más bonito, educadito y noblecito de todos los veranos, inviernos, otoños y primaveras del mundo, y como si eso fuera poco, adjuntó una carta donde le informaba el asunto de la responsabilidad y la preparación (responsabilidad=Hyoga y preparación=Isaac). Tsss… Como que se le derrumbó el mundo a Milo, el cuerpo también, y cayó enfermo de una extraña enfermedad importada. Aldebarán fue a visitarlo llevándole sopa caliente y no necesitó preguntar al ver la mentada foto sobre el velador. Lo acompañó en silencio una tarde entera y al anochecer se despidió con un guiño.

—Hay una misión pendiente en Siberia; si hablas con Arles podrías lograr que te la den.

Milo calculó la posibilidad, pero desistió. Si no había ido a ese fin de mundo cuando Camus vivía solo, no iría ahora que tenía a ese par de mocosos. Decidió, una vez más, olvidar todo y volcarse a su vida de santo. Fue entonces cuando empezó su afición por las empapadas voluntarias.

De eso ya varias semanas. Ahora, recostado, con la primera estrella colgando del cielo, pensaba que ya todo eso había quedado atrás, que había sido superado. Pensaba que así, sólo _estando_, estaba limpio, tranquilo y equilibrado. Como una hoja suspendida en el espacio. A tal punto que podría aparecer Camus, bonito, educadito y noblecito, y ya no sentiría nada.

—Nada.

Giró por enésima vez y hundió media cara en la almohada. Resuelto su dilema podía dormir en paz.

Y sí, el muy tontuelo se durmió a pierna suelta, literalmente, sin sospechar que dos horas más tarde Camus lo encontraría con el pie derecho colgando.

"Si será tonto", sonrió el acuariano. Tuvo el impulso de despertarlo con un grito, reírse de su cara de espanto, pero al descubrir un nuevo nivel de adoración decidió caminar silenciosamente hasta la cama. Se detuvo lo más cerca que el pie despaturrado le permitió y con cautela se inclinó sobre el "bello durmiente". Lo llamó por su nombre, dispuesto a no destruirle más sueños. Pero nada, Milo no emitió ni el más quedo gemido. Lo volvió a intentar, añadiendo un gentil apretón de hombro, pero de nuevo nada. Milo andaba bien comprometido con su sueño, Camus soltó un suspiro y pensando en la frase de si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él, se quitó los zapatos y se trepó a la cama. Se acomodó sin mucha delicadeza en vista del estado de su acompañante y cerró los ojos esperando despertar a media noche. Milo, al percibir un perfume harto conocido y más harto extrañado, abrió los ojos media hora después. Su primera impresión fue que algo le había pasado a su pierna derecha, la segunda que seguía soñando. Y es que allí estaba Camus, recostado a su lado cual imagen renacentista.

Pestañeó, si era un sueño, era uno muy cruel. Se medio incorporó con ayuda de su brazo y se acercó para… ¿olfatearlo?

—Por Zeus, si es él.

—Mmm…

—Y se está moviendo…

—Mmm…

Camus se encogió igual que una oruga.

—Milo…

—Camus…

—Milo…

—Camus…

—Milo…

—Camus…

—¡Milo…!

Camus abrió de golpe sus ojos y pegó tremendo brinco al encontrarse con los de Milo. Milo, que no lo había visto venir, no reaccionó a tiempo y recibió de lleno su primer cabezazo de amor. Vio estrellitas y todo, y terminó con toda su humanidad en el duro piso cuando intentó levantarse y su pie derecho no le respondió. Cayó sentado y a su dolor de frente le tuvo que sumar el de su trasero.

—¡Auch!

Camus, también adolorido por el cabezazo, se lanzó al borde de la cama.

—¡Milo…! Por Zeus, ¿estás bien?

—Mi cabeza…

—Lo siento.

—Mi trasero…

—Lo siento de veraz.

—Mi pierna…

—Lo sien… No, espera. Tu pierna ya estaba así.

—Auch…

—Ya bajo a ayudarte.

Camus se bajó de la cama como quien baja del Everest, pisando con cuidado, y se arrodilló a su lado

—¿Te duele mucho? Deja que te enfríe la frente… o mejor te froto la pierna para que puedas pararte… Qué torpe fui…

—Camus, no…

Milo quiso apartarlo, pero fue víctima de una descarga eléctrica cuando las manos blancas frotaron su muslo derecho.

—Ah… —gimió.

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente salió de su garganta. Camus detuvo su esmerada labor y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Lo vio tragar en seco y él mismo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no enrojecer hasta la punta de los cabellos. Ambos desviaron la vista, nerviosísimos. Psss… Volvieron a mirarse, de reojo, y buscaron alguna frase para romper el incomodo silencio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Lamentablemente a Milo no se le ocurrió nada mejor. La culpa la tenían sus atroces quince años, por supuesto.

Camus se mordió los labios.

—Vine a pasar la Navidad.

—¿Eh?

—La Navidad.

—Pero… ¿Dormí tanto?

—¿Qué?

—Era diciembre cuando me acosté.

Camus pestañeó varias veces. Al parecer el cabezazo había sido más fuerte de lo que había pensado.

—Pues… aun es diciembre.

—Pero dijiste que viniste por la Navidad.

—Sí, y la Navidad se festeja en diciembre.

—No. Se festeja en enero.

—¿Qué? No. Se festeja el veinticuatro de Diciembre… Espera, ¿de qué Navidad me estas hablando?

—De la única que hay.

¿O acaso había otra? No, claro que no. Milo recordaba perfectamente todos los eneros de su infancia; cuando vestido de marinerito lo arrastraban a la iglesia más cercana. Su abuela lo sentaba en un sillón enorme, cerca del altar, y le ordenaba que orara por todos los niños del mundo. "Pide que sus almas conozcan al Señor". "¿A qué señor?" "Al que nos provee del pan de cada día". "¿Al panadero?" "No, al Señor que nos protege de todo mal". "¿Al oficial de policía?" "Si serás insolente… ¡Al que nunca nos olvida!" "¡Al casero!" La anciana le daba un coscorrón y se volvía hacia al altar murmurando un "perdónalo, Señor"; él se frotaba la nuca pensando que la Navidad era horrible, llena de trajes rayados y señores desconocidos.

Camus arrugó la nariz.

—¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Tú te refieres a la Navidad Ortodoxa.

—¿Hay otra?

—En teoría, no. En la práctica, sí. La Navidad Católica.

Milo juntó sus cejas y en vano trató de procesar las palabras con que Camus intentó explicarle el asunto de las Navidades. Toda su concentración estaba fija en los labios rosados. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué podía hacer con ellos, le resultaban terriblemente atractivos, casi insanos, y, joder, esta vez sus quince años nada tenían que ver. Toda la responsabilidad era de él.

—Afuera debe estar lloviendo margaritas.

—¿Qué?

Había hablado sin pensar, interrumpiendo la explicación navideña.

Camus batió sus pestañas en espera de una explicación.

—Las margaritas de Nikita…

—¿Perdón?

Reaccionó, se removió y soltó un suspiro.

—Nada.

Camus lo miró atento, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entenderlo.

—Bueno —(obviamente no lo logró)—. ¿Y si cenamos?

Milo frunció ligeramente el ceño y por varios segundos lo miró desde unos imposibles treinta años. Quién sabe por qué o a causa de qué, pero lo miró, y soltó otro suspiro, uno de cuarenta y tantos…

—Está bien. Cenemos.

Camus sonrió. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.

Juntos fueron hasta la cocina, donde Camus había dejado un par de bolsas llenas de comida navideña. Las abrieron comentando el asunto de las fechas y Milo volvió a ser el de siempre cuando el aroma del pollo asado le infló los pulmones. Camus trató de explicarle el asunto del pavo y el pure de papas, pero fue en vano. Con el pollo y las papas fritas era más que suficiente. Sirvieron dos platos y entre bromas y empujones lograron llegar a la pequeña mesa circular. Comieron hasta estar satisfechos, robándose papas mutuamente, y en cuanto los platos estuvieron vacíos Camus anunció que había traído también un vino. A Milo se le encendieron los ojos y miró a todos lados buscando la botella. Beber era algo que todavía no hacían, pero por ser una noche especial estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Camus sacó la botella de la alacena y tentó destaparla con el sacacorchos.

—Psss… Deja que yo lo haga. El gran Milo de Escorpión Celeste siempre ayudando a los más necesitados.

Camus le cedió la botella y salió de la cocina rumbo a la modesta sala del templo. Allí se acomodó en el sillón más mullido y esperó que Milo le trajera una copa exageradamente llena. Se acomodaron uno frente al otro y se miraron fijamente pensando algo apropiado para el brindis. "Por todas las Navidades del mundo", dijo Camus, finalmente. Chocaron sus copas y nerviosos se las llevaron a los labios. La primera impresión al probar el licor fue de dulzura, la segunda de atoramiento. Ambos tosieron, pero sólo Milo escupió. Camus, entre risa y risa, sintió una lluvia de saliva humedecerle el rostro. "Puaj, qué asco", se quejó. Milo, también entre risa y risa, se disculpó. "Lo siento". Se miraron con los cachetes inflados y sin poder aguantar soltaron alegres carcajadas; Camus diciendo que era asqueroso, Milo amenazando toserle la copa entera. Rieron como un par de mocosos por varios minutos, ebrios de algo más fuerte que el vino, y terminaron hundidos en el sillón, hombro con hombro.

La media noche los sorprendió ebrios de cuerpo y alma, riendo de cualquier tontería por momentos y permaneciendo en completo silencio por otros. Un relámpago estalló en la ventana y casi en seguida un trueno hizo temblar los pilares del templo. Milo frunció el ceño y tambaleante se puso de pie y botella en mano fue hasta la ventana. Camus lo siguió con la mirada y no supo interpretar su postura pensativa. Le preguntó si estaba bien y por toda respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar?

Era una locura caminar bajo ese aguacero, pero Camus por alguna extraña razón no pudo negarse. Salieron de Escorpio y sin pensar que podían romperse el cuello bajaron tambaleantes una a una las escaleras hasta Libra. Ayudándose mutuamente, prácticamente sosteniéndose, siguieron a Virgo y luego a Leo. Allí el joven león les cerró el paso argumentando que estaban locos. Milo hizo como que no lo escuchó y pasó por su costado fingiendo toda la apostura que en ese momento no tenía. Camus quiso decir algo, pero mareado como estaba sólo atinó a seguirlo. Aioria frunció el ceño, indignado, y se dio vuelta para cerrarles el camino de nuevo. Milo empuñó su mano derecha y a punto estuvo de asestarle un golpe, pero entonces recordó a cierto arquero de sonrisa risueña; lo recordó entero y cariñoso, y toda su cólera mutó a tristeza. Bajó la cabeza y ante la atónita mirada de Aioria empezó a sollozar.

—Toda la culpa la tienen los quince años… —dijo.

—¿Eh? —Aioria arrugó la nariz—. Milo, yo no… disculpa. No era mi intención molestarte… Es que está lloviendo y… Arg, si quieres pasa… Camus, dile que pase.

Camus tomó la mano de Milo.

—Ven, Milo. Regresemos a Escorpio.

Milo aceptó volver a su templo, pero todo el camino se la pasó sollozando. Al llegar a Libra Camus lo jaló hacia el sillón más cercano y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de su empatía. Milo al principio no se dio por enterado, pero cuando comprendió que estaba siendo consolado por el hermoso chico transiberiano, correspondió el abrazo y terminó de llorar por todos los Aioros de su vida.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Camus, media hora después.

—Sí —asintió—, pero quizás también debería llorar por Saga.

—¿Por Saga? Pero él no está muerto. Está desaparecido.

—Sí, pero por si acaso. Uno nunca sabe.

—Bueno…

Camus se encogió de hombros y volvió a abrazarlo para otra media hora de llanto. Milo soltó un sentido suspiro y se aferró a su espalda. Muerto o no, Saga era una excelente excusa para ser abrazado por Camus.

Total que el abrazo en Libra duró una hora. Pudo haber sido más, pero el entumecimiento y la conciencia cada vez más despierta le quitaron encanto al asunto. Por mucho que Camus cambió de posición, bajando el brazo izquierdo y subiendo el derecho, doblando la rodilla y estirando el pie, terminó con todos los músculos adormecidos. Milo también, quizás peor por estar encogido. Al separarse tuvieron que estirarse, mirarse, sonreírse, y un montón de cosas más a fin de no morir de vergüenza. Pasado el momento "trágame tierra", Camus, sereno y seguro, se puso de pie y tomó de nuevo la mano de Milo. No le dijo nada y gentilmente lo asió hacia la salida. Una vez en Escorpio se cambiaron las ropas húmedas y fueron a sentarse frente al fuego de la chimenea. El llanto y la lluvia les habían quitado la borrachera, pero no las ganas de estar cerca. Camus distraído en las llamas; Milo con ganas de sumarle una canción más a su _soundtrack_ lluvioso.

_Don't let me be lonely tonight_:

"No me malinterpretes, entiéndeme. Miénteme, pero abrázame fuerte. Guarda tus despedidas para el amanecer, pero no me dejes solo esta noche."

Se sentía enfermo de nuevo y quería decírselo. Confesar todo y atenerse a las consecuencias. Ya no guardárselo y seguir enfermo. Sólo decirlo y librarse de tanto peso.

—Camus…

—Te traje un regalo —se le adelantó Camus—. Cierra los ojos y espera aquí. Ya lo traigo.

Hizo caso y soltando un suspiro cerró los ojos. Camus se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina, le gritó que no hiciera trampa y a los pocos segundos volvió con un pequeño paquete envuelto. Lo puso a la altura de sus ojos y le dijo que los abriera. Milo hizo caso y no supo qué cara poner al darse de lleno con tan bonito detalle.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo.

—Ábrelo.

—Sí.

Quería poner toda su atención al paquete que sus manos desenvolvían, pero la sonrisa de Camus le robaba la atención. En los diez años que lo conocía nunca lo había visto sonreír así. Era tan milagroso. Tan dulce y tan todo. ¿Sería la fecha, la lluvia, la chimenea, la hora? ¿O sería él? No, él tenía encima los quince años atroces.

—Unos guantes.

—Unos guantes de piel de conejo. ¿Te gustan? Me los regalaron hace un par de meses y los guardé para ti pensando en lo friolento que eres.

—Je, pobre conejo. Sí me gustan. Muchas gracias.

—Póntelos para ver si te quedan bien.

Milo rió nervioso y nervioso metió la primera mano al primer guante.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Camus.

—Esta suave y caliente.

—Ahora sólo te falta una chaqueta para ir a Siberia.

—Y unas botas.

—Sí, unas botas. ¿Quieres que te las consiga?

—No, yo no… Con los guantes está bien. Muchas gracias.

Camus sonrió con todo el rostro. Milo en cambio tragó saliva.

—Eh… Camus, yo no te compré nada.

—¿Qué? Ah, no te preocupes. No esperaba que lo hicieras.

—Sí, pero de toda maneras… ¡Espera! Creo que tengo algo que puedo darte.

Camus pestañeó confundido al ver que Milo desaparecía por la puerta. Se quedó quieto por un segundo y luego volvió a mirar el fuego de la chimenea. No quería delatarse, pero él también se sentía enfermo. No sabía de qué ni desde cuándo, pero cada vez era peor. Al principio había querido ignorarlo para no faltarles a "responsabilidad" y "preparación", pero en vista de que la cosa empeoraba, no había tenido más opción que salir en busca de la cura. Sabía muy bien que esta podía resultar peor que la enfermedad, pero ya qué, era mejor vivir incompleto que vivir muerto. Además, ¿qué podía ser peor que despertar cada mañana con la incertidumbre de un amor no correspondido?

Y sí pues. Al parecer el sufrimiento era mutuo. Porque si Milo pasaba las de Caín en Grecia, Camus pasaba las de Werther en Siberia. Ambos dando vueltas en la cama, mirando el techo, saliendo a dar caminatas, uno lluviosas, el otro ventosas. Ambos mirando el horizonte como quien mira el camino para un prometido reencuentro. Dando suspiros al aire, sufriendo todo tipo de dolores corporales y mentales. Prácticamente muriendo. Qué horror. Pero ya no más. Pasara lo que pasara, ambos dirían lo que tenían que decir y se someterían a las consecuencias por más funestas que estas fueran.

—Aquí está —volvió Milo con una caja de cartón—. Las estaba guardando para tu cumpleaños, pero creo que ahora es buen momento para dártelas.

Camus miró con curiosidad la sencilla caja, preguntando qué era. Milo esperó estar sentado para responder.

—Mi caja de tesoros.

—Oh.

—Bueno, o lo era cuando tenía siete años. Ahora sólo es una caja llena de cosas raras.

—¿Cosas raras? Milo, por si acaso no me gustan los animales disecados.

Milo rió ante el comentario. Cruzó las piernas y colocó la caja sobre ellas.

—Dime, Camus, ¿alguna vez has querido ser rico?

—¿Rico?

—Ya sabes, tener mucho dinero.

—Bueno, tengo mi armadura de oro.

—Nah. Tu armadura no cuenta… Un momento, ¿no querrás venderla, no?

—¿Venderla? Noooo…

—Ah…

—Empeñarla.

Milo abrió enormes sus ojos turquesas y Camus soltó una carcajada.

—Te crees todo lo que digo. Qué tonto.

—¡Oye! No soy ningún tonto. Eres tú el que habla siempre muy en serio…

Camus siguió riendo, era tan fácil picar el orgullo de Milo.

—Hum… ¿Quieres tu regalo sí o no?

—Sí. ¿Qué es?

Milo volvió a sonreír mientras destapaba la caja, dejando en evidencia todos los años transcurridos desde el primer "tesoro" guardado. Había de todo, desde conchas hasta libros miniatura, pasando por pedazos de vidrio y trozos de telas. Camus enarcó una de sus curiosas, y a esas alturas hermosas cejas, y se inclinó hacia la caja para ver mejor tan ecléctica colección. Milo se mordió el labio inferior y rebuscó entre los objetos; rescatando de entre ellos una pequeña cajita que en tiempos mejores parecía haber guardado una joya de gran valor. Camus entreabrió los labios y tragó saliva preguntándose si el loco de Milo le iba a regalar un anillo.

—Esto… Milo…

Milo hizo la caja a un lado y relamió sus labios mirando concentrado la pequeña cajita. La abrió con cuidado y reveló su contenido.

—¡Ta, tan!

Camus pestañeó varias veces.

—Son… monedas.

—Shhh… No son sólo monedas. Son _mis_ monedas.

—Ajá…

Milo se removió en su sitio impaciente.

—¿Tengo que explicarte todo?

—Bueno…

—Son las monedas que coleccioné durante mis misiones.

—Ahhh... Digo, Ohhh…

—Sí. Y ahora serán tuyas.

—Ohhh. Digo, ¿ahhh?

—Lo que oíste. A partir de hoy vas a ser el orgulloso dueño de una exquisita colección de monedas internacionales.

—Pero… ¿Tú no las quieres?

—Hay dos juegos, uno para mí y otro para ti.

—Ohhh…

Camus miró asombrado la cajita. Milo sonrió de oreja a oreja y vació el contenido sobre la manta donde estaban sentados, produciendo un agradable sonido de abundancia financiera.

—Es toda una fortuna… Anda, ayúdame a escogerlas.

Todavía no muy convencido, Camus puso manos a la obra. De rato en rato miraba de soslayo a Milo, encontrándolo concentrado, deslumbrado. En un momento dado ambos alargaron sus dedos hacia la misma moneda y sin querer se tocaron. Milo frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza, consiguiendo una cercanía jamás experimentada. Sus frentes a una mano de distancia, sus ojos a media mano, sus narices a dedos y sus labios… Milo dejó de respirar; durante sus tormentosas caminatas había pensado mucho en esos labios, sin llegar nunca a hallarles una utilidad. Sin embargo ahora se le hacían necesarios, casi inevitables, y quería saber por qué. Por eso, aun con riesgo de ser rechazado, se acercó un poquito más.

Camus, medio petrificado en su lado de la manta, lo vio venir sin saber qué pensar. En sus momentos más erráticos había imaginado la escena, sin llegar a experimentar nada parecido a lo que en esos momentos estaba viviendo. Una oleada interna, una descarga eléctrica, un ahogamiento, un… No pudo ponerle nombre y simplemente se entregó al momento quedándose muy quieto, cerrando los ojos y, a riesgo de quedar en ridículo, abriendo la boca.

Milo tragó saliva ante tamaña imagen y armándose de valor fue al encuentro de lo que él creía era su destino. Estirando el cuello, girando la cabeza, entreabriendo los labios… No había más que pensar, lo haría (¿qué haría?). El mundo podría dejar de girar, pero no le importaría, él lo haría (¿qué haría?). Ajá, y que se jodan todos.

Nada ni nadie podría arruinar aquel momento.

Bueno, quizás sí, porque ante la proximidad de _esos_ labios su cabeza comenzó a experimentar un bombardeo de melodías. Sí, melodías, y de no ser porque estaba a centímetros de su destino, hubiera corrido a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Pero no, su cuerpo se quedó donde estaba y con eso, caramba, malogró el asunto, y es que entre la tensión, el estiramiento de cuello y el giro de cabeza, algo salió mal y su pierna fue víctima de un horrible calambre. Camus no logró verlo y ante el grito de dolor abrió los ojos espantado. Pestañeó y tragó saliva, pensando que había hecho algo mal, y sin detenerse a mirar preguntó qué sucedía.

—Mi pierna… —balbuceó Milo.

El pobre hizo todo para entender, pero ante tan poca información sólo le quedo adivinar. Balbuceo repentino=dolor. Dolor=pierna. Pierna=calambre.

—¡Por Zeus…!

Sin perder tiempo fue en ayuda del escorpión, recostándolo sobre la manta y estirándole el pie. Milo se dejó hacer sin poner objeción y ante la nueva cercanía empezó a sentirse mejor. Y tanto mejor se sintió que estando allí abajo, con el cabello desparramado, se armó de valor y alzando un poquito la cabeza pegó sus labios a los de Camus. Los pegó, prácticamente los estampó, y esperó a ver qué sucedía. Esperó un segundo, dos segundos, tres, cuatro, y ante la ausencia absoluta de sucesos pidió que la tierra se lo tragara, por favor, por favor. Pero nada, la tierra como si nada, y Camus como si todo, o más bien, como todo, porque entre el calambre y la estampida nada funcionaba y él bien, gracias, por encima de todo.

Milo se sintió poco menos que decepcionado, avergonzado, y despegó sus labios para dejarse caer cual saco de papas sobre la manta. "La vida es una mierda". Y sí, lo era, o tal vez no, porque Camus reaccionó y también se dejó caer cual saco de papas, pero no sobre la manta, sino sobre su cuerpo. Se acomodó como pudo y comenzó lo que sería su primera ronda de besos culposos; aquellos que incluían lengua y saliva y que a los quince años eran realmente pecaminosos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Feliz Navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz todo.**


End file.
